driverfandomcom-20200213-history
Driver: Renegade 3D
|genre = Sandbox game|Sandbox, Action video game|action, Racing video game|racing |modes = Single-player |ratings = |media = |input = }} Driver Renegade is an action-racing game, developed Ubisoft, and was released in August 30, 2011 for the Nintendo 3DS. The game is a spinoff from the Driver series and takes place between the events of Driver 1 and Driver 2. Gameplay Throughout the game, the player takes control of ex-cop John Tanner. The game includes over 20 story missions with comic book-like cutscenes for each one. Most missions revolve around chasing and destroying targets. The main feature of the game is the Rage meter, which can be filled by causing destruction. When used, Tanner's car is given a boost. The game also includes over 100 racing challenges. As players progress through the story portion, vehicles can be unlocked for use in races. The game also supports Streetpass for sharing user data. Plot .]] The game is set in New York City between the events of Driver: You Are the Wheelman and Driver 2. Tanner left the NYPD after losing faith in the justice system. The game begins with Tanner being turned down for a job opening at Oak Lions Security. Suddenly, gunshots are fired and a man (referred to as the nitty) is seen being kidnapped. Tanner pursues the kidnapper and kills him with a crowbar. The victim turns out to be NY Senator Andrew Ballard. After driving him to Warren Nolan, Ballard's chief of security, Ballard offers Tanner to help him clean up crime in the city through any means possible. His main targets are Jonah Ramsey, a drug dealer, John Woodworth, a man who runs a prostitution ring, Leonard Ashton, a con-artist, Lena Robbins, an arms dealer, and Dr. Lewis, a corrupt organ trafficker. Tanner agrees to help Ballard and find the ringleader of the criminals. Tanner first goes to ex-snitch "Sledgehammer" Bobby for clues about the senator's kidnapping. He claims to know nothing but talks after Tanner terrorizes him by smashing his brand new Roadster. Bobby tells Tanner that Ramsey planned the kidnapping due to the senator's crime campaign. Tanner's old friend, police sergeant Gordon Blunt, helps him track Ramsey to his warehouse. He pursues and kills Ramsey in a chase. Nolan arrives and tells Tanner his next target is Woodworth. Tanner goes off and smashes his phony massage parlors by driving into them. While doing so, he meets Megan Mooney, one of John Woodworth's prostitutes. After smashing the parlors, he finds her injured by Woodworth. After taking her to the hospital, she tells him Woodworth is hiding at the Paradise hotel. Tanner and Nolan arrive at the Paradise hotel only to have their cover blown by Little Mike, his bodyguard. Tanner pursues Woodworth while Nolan takes care of Mike. After a chase, Woodworth drives his car off an overpass into a billboard, killing him. Afterwards, Tanner looks for Ashton. Tanner destroys a convoy of Ashton's men in order to cut off his cash flow to find him. He then chases a money delivery van and burns all his cash. Nolan tracks down Ashton and Tanner chases him into a baseball stadium, where Ashton crashes into a wall and is killed. Meanwhile, Megan has become Tanner's girlfriend and sleeps with him. She tells him about Dr. Lewis who tried to buy her kidney. Tanner destroys Lewis's newspaper stands to cutoff his communication. He eventually finds him on a subway where he has a heart attack and falls onto the tracks. Tanner then goes after Lena Robbins. Tanner finds a convoy of Lena's men and kills each of them. He then chases Lena, who is in a tank, and wrecks her car. He holds her and her boyfriend, Kevin, at gunpoint. Lena is then shot in the head by an unknown sniper (later revealed to be Nolan). Kevin tells Tanner that Ballard is the ringleader and wants them dead. Tanner enlists the help of Kevin to get back at Ballard. Meanwhile Captain McKenzie (who is still angry at Tanner after the events of Driver 1) sends the entire NYPD after Tanner because he thinks he murdered Lena. Tanner escapes and talks with Megan who knew Ballard was behind it all. She tells him about a tape of Ballard at the Paradise hotel with hookers to use as evidence. Tanner gets the tape but Nolan kidnaps Megan. After chasing Nolan, Megan is killed in an explosion and Nolan escapes. Tanner then finds Nolan and chases him with Lena's tank. Wounded, Nolan tells him Ballard is leaving his estate to escape the police. Tanner leaves Nolan to die and goes after Ballard. After finding Ballard leaving his estate, he runs his car off the road and holds him at gunpoint. He is met by McKenzie and the NYPD who tell Tanner to drop his gun. Tanner almost kills him but reminds himself he is one of the good guys. Afterwards, Tanner is arrested and is being sent to prison when Blunt arrives. Blunt tells them that the FBI wants him for a top priority case. Against McKenzie's will, Tanner is freed and the events lead into Driver 2. Development The game was developed by Fernando Velez and Guillaume Dubail (known as VD-Dev), the same team responsible for porting "Driv3r" and "Stuntman" to the Nintendo GameBoy Advance. The team also developed the game "C.O.P: The Recruit" (previously "Driver: The Recruit") which many elements of were taken and used in "Driver Renegade". The game's soundtrack was done by Tom Salta. However, there are licensed songs available in the Career mode. The game was released alongside Driver: San Francisco as a spin off from the original series. Reception The game was received negatively, with a score of 3.5 from Gamespot. The game was criticized for its lack of mission variety, lackluster voice-acting, and virtually empty city. The game was also criticized for its frequent use of profanity and extremely short length. Trivia *The majority of the game is made up of recycled assets from VD-Dev's previous game, C.O.P: The Recruit. This includes sound effects and even the entire level for New York City. *The game also makes use of recycled assets from Driv3r, such as vehicles. *Instead of the Dodge Challenger, Tanner's car is the fictional "Ram Rod". It's bodywork however, resembles the Dodge Challenger. *The song "Kennedy Killed The Hat" by Buck 65 is exclusive to the game as well as the Wii version of Driver: San Francisco. Category:Games